1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club having a stabilized airflow or aerodynamic structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical golf clubs normally comprise a club body having a circular cross section, or oval cross section. However, as striking golf balls with the golf club, eddy currents may be generated in the rear portion of the golf club, such that the golf club may not be precisely directed to a predetermined direction, and the golf balls thus may not be precisely stricken toward the predetermined direction and position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional golf clubs.